Juste pour oublier
by EmeroWde
Summary: One-shot - Kana Alperona passe tout son temps libre au Fairy Tail, un bar où elle noit ses problèmes sous l'alcool. Pas de petit-ami, pas d'argent ou presque et un job de stagiaire dans un grand journal où le patron est un harceleur pervers. Tout les habitués du bars on l'habitude de ses complaintes, mais voilà, ce jour là il y avait un nouveau...


Kana passa la porte du Fairy Tail, le bar où elle venait chaque soir noyer ses malheurs qu'elle appelait les trois ''pas'': pas de copain, pas d'argent, pas de travail. Même si le dernier de ses malheur n'était pas complètement vrai, elle était stagiaire au GM-Marine, le plus grand journal que la ville de Magnolia avait, mais elle ne comptait pas le fait de faire des aller-retour de la machine à café aux bureaux de ses supérieurs comme un vrai travail.

Elle soupira et fit un pas vers l'intérieur du bar. Peu de lumière passait par les carreaux et la grande majorité de la salle n'était pas plongé dans le noir grâce à de grandes lampes qui descendait bas vers les tables. L'odeur de tabac froid et d'alcool emplissait la pièce, le mobilier sombre n'aidait pas à rendre l'endroit plus accueillant. Pourtant, pour les habitués, c'était probablement le meilleur endroit au monde pour se retrouver et faire la fête. Kana adorait ce vieux bar et n'en aurait changé pour rien au monde.

-Salut ma belle! la salua la barmaid, une magnifique femme aux cheveux blancs, lorsqu'elle s'assit au comptoir.

-Dis moi, il n'y a pas grand monde aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Kana en se retournant pour observer la salle.

Au fond, il y avait Macao et Wabaka plongé dans une partie de billard, ils ne l'avaient même pas vu entrer. À part eux, elle reconnu Levy qui était plongé dans ses bouquins, la jeune femme venait toujours ici pour réviser, ce que Kana trouvait plutôt étrange, car les soirs calme que celui là était plutôt rare. En face d'elle il y avait Lisanna, la sœur de Mirajane, la barmaid. En revanche, Elfman, l'homme de la famille, n'était pas là. La bruyante bande Natsu aussi manquait à l'appelle...

-La même chose que d'habitude? lui demanda Mirajane, l'arrachant à sa contemplation.

-Vas-y, répondit la brune d'une petite voix en reprenant place en face du bar.

-Eh bien... Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, fit remarquer la barmaid aux cheveux argenté tout en la servant.

-Effectivement, répondit-elle simplement avant de descendre cul-sec son verre.

Kana regarda à côté d'elle, Mira avait prévu le coup et lui avait laissé la bouteille. Tant mieux, parce qu'elle avait bien des soucis à noyer ce soir.

-Tu penses que je devrais arrêter mon boulot? finit-elle par demander, autant à la barmaid qu'à elle-même. Que demain j'apporte ma lettre de démission à mon abrutit de patron et que je me reconvertit dans la divination? Je suis plutôt bonne pour lire les cartes...

Mirajane aurait bien rit de bon cœur à ces paroles d'ivrogne, mais elle savait qu'il fallait plus de quatre verres pour saouler Kana. La brune tenait excessivement bien l'alcool et ses paroles étaient réfléchies.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? demanda son amie d'un ton compatissant.

-Cette fois il a simplement dépassé la limite...

Il, c'était son patron, Donquichotte Doflamingo, un manipulateur qui n'hésite pas à promettre monts et merveilles en échange de petits ''services''. En six mois de travail au GM-M, Kana avait eut déjà eut affaire aux marchés de cet homme. La première fois, c'était il y a trois mois, il lui avait donné une liste de course et quelques billets, lui demandant d'aller lui faire ses courses en échange, il lui laisserait le loisir d'interviewer Boa Hankock, le célèbre mannequin. Kana avait accepté, traînant pendant plus d'une heure entre les rayon d'un super marché et portant, à pied, les lourds sacs jusqu'aux bureau. En échange, elle avait simplement gagné une heure infernal enfermée avec la personne avec l'ego le plus démesuré de ce monde, la top-modèle et l'apprentie journaliste n'avait fait que se disputer durant toute l'interview. Mais malgré cet échec cuisant, Kana n'avait pas abandonné ses rêves de grand reporter et avait persisté dans sa voie. Quelques semaines plus tard, Doflamingo lui avait de nouveau proposé un deal, toujours une tâche ingrate contre une parution minimal dans le journal, mais elle avait accepté, elle tous ceux qui avaient suivis aussi d'ailleurs. Mais ses propositions des derniers jours, Doflamingo était tout simplement été trop loin.

-Je t'en ai déjà parlé, reprit Kana en croisant les bras sur le comptoir pour pouvoir y poser sa tête. En début de semaine, il m'a proposé de couvrir le prochain tournois national de basket qui commence la semaine prochaine à Magnolia, et j'ai refusé... Mais ce matin il m'a carrément promis un poste de rédactrice en chef en échange de...

-De... l'encouragea Mirajane en voyant qu'elle n'allait pas finir sa phrase.

-Il voulait que je couche avec lui...

Mira se remit difficilement de la nouvelle. Kana n'était pas la première à se plaindre de la malhonnêteté de Doflamingo, mais là! Sa petite Kana...

-T'as quand même pas accepté?! demanda la barmaid, un air inquiet sur le visage.

-Bien sur que non! s'outra Kana en relevant brusquement la tête, son visage était pourpre. Je veux avoir mérité ma place, l'obtenir par mon travail et non pas parce que mon patron est un pervers... ajouta t-elle en se calmant.

-C'est la bonne voie, glissa... quelqu'un?

Kana n'avait pas fait attention à lui depuis qu'elle était arriver, mais à deux tabouret d'elle, appuyé contre le mur, il y avait un homme qui avait écouté toute la discussion.

-Euh... Merci, fit simplement la brune, étonné que cet homme qui écoutait aux portes ai osé faire un commentaire.

Le mauvais éclairage de la salle l'empêchait de voir pleinement le visage de cet personne. Pendant un moment, elle pensa même qu'il avait les cheveux verts. Après, ce n'était pas impossible, Natsu les avait bien rose... Par contre elle voyait bien qu'il avait un verre dans là main. Un verre encore plein... Plein d'eau!

-Tu viens ici pour boire de l'eau? s'étonna la jeune femme en fixant l'inconnu, elle aurait juré l'avoir vu sourire.

-Disons que je prépare le terrain pour demain, fit-il en se levant sans avoir touché à son eau. Compétition oblige, pas d'alcool où on ne me laissera pas combattre demain.

Il posa un billet sur le comptoir, puis il sortit. Lorsqu'il passa près d'elle, Kana pu pleinement l'observer. Il était grand, sous sa chemise entrouverte, on devinait assez facilement que c'était un homme musclé, mais ce fut la cicatrice qui lui parcourait le torse qui attira surtout l'attention de la jeune journaliste. Il avait une autre cicatrice qui lui barrait l'œil gauche. Il sortit d'une démarche assuré et disparu dans les rayons du soleil couchant.

-Plutôt effrayant, hein? lui fit Mirajane en ramassant le verre de l'inconnu et l'argent qu'il avait laissé.

Kana ne pu qu'acquiescer. Mais plutôt qu'effrayant, elle aurait dit imposant, ou intriguant.

-Mais il faut avouer qu'il est un peu stupide, ajouta la barmaid en ouvrant le tiroir de sa caisse. Qui donnerait autant pour un simple verre d'eau?

Le lendemain, il était quinze heure quand Kana passa la porte du Fairy Tail, soit trois bonnes heures avant la fermetures des bureaux du GM-M. L'ambiance était déjà un peu plus festive que la veille au soir, Natsu, Grey, Erza et Lucy étaient là et semblaient fêter quelque chose. Levy n'était pas encore sortit de la fac, mais Wabaka et Macao buvaient déjà, les deux hommes lui dirent un grand sourire quand elle passa devant eux.

-Salut, fit Mirajane un peu surprise de la voir s'asseoir à son bar si tôt dans l'après-midi.

-Ils fêtent quoi? demanda Kana sans se soucier de la question ''qu'est-ce que tu fais là?'' sous-entendu par la salutation de son amie.

-Ils viennent de réunir suffisamment d'argent pour repartir en voyage.

Kana sourit. Le but ultime de ces jeunes étaient de parcourir le monde, de visiter chacun de ses pays. Pour ce faire, ils enchaînaient les petit-boulots pour pouvoir financer leur prochain voyage.

-L'aventure ce passera où cette fois? demanda t-elle directement à la petite bande.

-BRESIL! firent-ils tous les quatre en cœur, suivit d'un miaulement de Happy, le chat de Natsu qui les accompagnait partout où l'équipe allait.

La bruyante bande d'amis resta encore quelques minutes avant de s'éclipser vers leurs appartements respectifs afin de pouvoir boucler leurs valises.

-Dis moi, pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve à te servir à boire aussi tôt? demanda Mirajane quelques minutes après le départ de la joyeuse bande.

Kana soupira, bu une gorgé puis déballa son sac.

-Quand je suis arrivée ce matin aux bureaux, il m'a prit à part, et m'a refait une proposition... elle avait l'air désespéré. Encore une fois, j'ai refusé là il m'a plaqué contre le mur et dit ''Bien, si tu penses que tu peux allumer tranquillement le patron, tu te trompes, soit tu vas jusqu'au bout, soit tu ne reviens pas!''

La brune fixait les glaçons qui bougeait au rythme des oscillation qu'elle donnait à son verre.

-En gros, c'est soit je couche, soit je suis virée... elle soupira une nouvelle fois puis laissa tomber sa tête contre le bar. Ma vie est finie!

-Ne t'en fais pas ma belle, essaya de la réconforter Mirajane. Il y a d'autre journaux qui te n'hésiteraient pas à te prendre, parce que tu as du talent... voyant que sa remarque ne la touchait pas, la barmaid se permit une touche d'humour. Tan-pis pour cet abrutis si il ne pouvait regarder que tes fesses!

Ces paroles eurent l'effet escompté, Kana afficha un petit sourire et se redressa.

-C'est quand même pas de ma faute si j'ai un beau cul! cria t-elle en levant son verre.

-T'as les plus belle fesses de toute Magnolia! ajouta Wabaka, assis dans un coin de la salle.

-Je ne vous parle pas de l'effet que ça fait quand on rentre et qu'on entend ça, fit Levy en passant la porte du bar.

Toutes personne dans la pièce éclata de rire, un moment de repos que Kana trouva parfait au vu de sa situation. En venant ici, elle était sure de repartir avec le sourire. Une heure s'écoula puis le téléphone de Wabaka sonna.

-Halo... Chérie, fit il d'une voix mielleuse. Bien sur, je rentre tout de suite! puis il raccrocha, se leva et sortit en courant.

-Ça c'est encore sa femme, soupira Macao en regardant sa montre. Moi aussi je vais vous laisser, Roméo va pas tarder à sortir de l'école. Mira, tu mets les conso' sur mon ardoise? demanda t-il en mettant sa veste.

-Ça marche, lui répondit la barmaid tout sourire.

Tout à coup, le bar sembla être bien vide, il ne restait plus que la studieuse Levy et les deux amies au bar.

-Le maître n'est pas là aujourd'hui? demanda Kana en inspectant les lieux.

Celui que tout le monde appelait le maître, c'était Malakoff, le propriétaire des lieux, un petit vieillard qui avait finit par considérer les habituer de son bar comme ses propres enfants.

-Non, il est en pleine réunion de famille: Luxus c'est encore disputé avec son père et est allé se réfugier chez son grand père. Comme d'habitude, c'est le maître qui essaye d'arrondir les angles entre son fils est son petit fils...

Kana sourit en imaginant ces scène, Malakoff devait prendre partit pour Luxus et ne devait pas s'en cacher, les tensions entre lui et son fils était palpable depuis qu'Ivan avait ouvert son propre bar pour faire de la concurrence à son père.

-Bon les filles, je vous laisse, j'ai un examen demain matin, j'aimerais y arriver reposer, fit Levy en s'approchant du bar, sortant Kana de sa rêverie.

Elle posa le prix de sa boisson sur le comptoir et sortit rapidement. Mine de rien, il était dix-huit heure passé, ces trois heures c'étaient écoulées comme si il ne c'était passé que dix minutes.

-On dirait que ce soir, on ça être en tête à tête, fit Mira en encaissant l'argent de la petite étudiante.

-Nous deux plus le gars d'hier...

-Comment ça? s'étonna la barmaid en souriant à son amie.

Comme appelé par les deux jeunes femmes, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme en question, grand, musclé, les cheveux verts et la cicatrice sur l'œil, aucun doute possible, il s'agissait bien de l'homme d'hier soir. Mais il semblait plutôt contrarié.

De la même démarche assurée que la veille, il vint prendre la même place qu'il occupait la soirée passé, contre le mur, appuyé contre le comptoir.

-Bon retour, Roronoa Zoro! le salua Kana avec un grand sourire.

Mira paru surprise, mais au fond, elle se doutait que Kana avait fait des recherches, c'était dans sa nature de journaliste. En revanche, si monsieur Roronoa avait été surpris, il n'en montra rien.

-Je peux savoir comment tu as eut mon nom? demanda t-il en faisant signe à Mira de lui servir la même chose que Kana, en sorte, ce n'était pas de l'eau.

-J'avais beaucoup de temps libre aujourd'hui, commença la brune, ce qui décocha une grimace à la barmaid qui connaissait la raison de ce ''surplus'' de temps. J'ai donc fait des recherches sur les compétitions qui se déroulaient en ce moment, et j'avais le choix entre la deuxième manche des régionaux de pétanques... ou bien la final du mondiale de kendo. Malgré le fait que tu sois sûrement un excellent joueur de pétanque, je n'en doute pas, fit-elle d'un ton ironique, j'ai préféré me diriger vers le dojo où avait lieu la compétition de kendo. J'ai simplement eut à lire le programme pour trouver ton nom... D'autres questions? fit elle avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Il soupira simplement sans rien ajouté de plus, buvant une première gorgé d'alcool.

-Au fait, ajouta Kana en reposant son propre verre. C'était un beau match...

Zoro ne semblait pas avoir prit le compliment dans le bon sens et affichait un visage contrarié. Mirajane craint qu'il ne saute sur son ami et l'égorge.

-Tu es sure d'avoir vu le match? demanda t-il en affichant un visage furieux. J'ai perdu...

-Ça fait quand même de toi le deuxième meilleur du monde, non? fit Kana en se servant encore un verre.

Elle avait commencé à boire non stop en dans après-midi. Même si ça faisait tourner le commerce Mirajane regretta de lui avoir servi autant de verre, son ami ne semblait plus se rendre compte qu'elle dépassait les limites imposées par la fierté de cet homme.

-Ouais, être presque le meilleurs, ajouta Zoro d'un ton sarcastique.

-Presque le meilleur... répéta Kana. Dans ce cas, buvons ensemble à nos malheur, moi j'ai presque plus de boulot.

L'air coléreux disparu du visage du bretteur, il fallu encore quelques secondes à Mira pour comprendre que si il avait été en colère, c'était contre lui et non contre les paroles de la brune.

-Dans ce cas... Buvons! Dis moi barmaid, tu n'aurais pas de l'alcool un peu plus fort? demanda Zoro en tendant son verre à la pauvre Mirajane qui se disait déjà qu'elle allait regretter d'accepter sa requête.

Pourtant, elle leur servi à tous les deux ce qu'elle avait de plus fort, ils en avaient bien besoin.

La barmaid aux cheveux argentés regarda sa montre pour la dixième fois de la soirée. Il était quatre heure passé, et ses deux seuls clients étaient toujours en train de boire.

-Dîtes, fit-elle un tantinet énervé, je vous avez déjà dit que je fermais après votre concours du plus gros buveur... C'était il y a plus d'une heure!

-Mais on a pas de vainqueur! s'exclama Kana.

Mira ne sourit même pas, certes son amie était légèrement détournée par l'alcool, mais elle était bien loin d'être saoul, et elle ne voulait tout simplement pas retourné à la vrai vie, celle d'en dehors du Fairy Tail.

-De toute façon je ne vous servirais plus, alors à quoi bon rester ici? fit Mirajane en espérant que cette nouvelle tentative pour les faire partir lui permettrait de rentrer chez elle.

Elle lança un regard désespéré à Zoro, si lui mettait les voiles, Kana serait obligé de se rendre et de quitter les lieux elle aussi. Malheureusement, il ne sembla pas comprendre ses intentions, elle s'en était rendu compte plus tôt dans la soirée, les messages subliminaux n'était pas le fort de et homme... Finalement, ce fut la jeune journaliste qui céda la première.

-J'ai compris, fit elle en enfilant cul-sec le reste de son verre. Je vais partir... mais tu aura ça sur ta conscience.

Une fois encore, Zoro ne comprit pas à le ''ça'' faisait référence. Mira l'avait très bien interprété: elle allait se retrouver toute seule, chose que son amie détestait. Kana se leva et se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

-Raccompagne la s'il te plaît, elle serait capable de suivre n'importe qui, glissa Mirajane à Zoro en lui ramassant son verre.

Le bretteur soupira et finit par se lever et suivit sa compagne de boisson. La barmaid afficha un regard victorieux en les regardant s'éloigner: elle avait enfin réussit. Puis selle regarda son comptoir, désespérément vide...

-Les salauds! hurla t-elle en se rendant compte qu'aucun de ses deux buveurs n'avaient laissé de quoi payer.

-On l'a eut! Kana paradait dans la rues, un grand sourire aux lèvres, fière d'avoir bu berner l'attitude professionnelle de son amie. En tout cas, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu t'éclipse aussi sans payer, glissa la jeune femme à Zoro en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Il soupira une fois de plus. En fait, il ne l'avait absolument pas fait exprès, vu que la résidence où il logeait comprenait un bar ou les locataire n'avaient pas besoin de payer, c'était plus par habitude qu'intentionnellement qu'il était sortit les mains dans les poches. Et puis, il c'était vraiment sentit comme chez, Mirajane, tantôt gentille, tantôt monstrueuse, lui avait un peu rappelé Nami, une autre colocataire de la résidence.

-Tu habites où? lui demanda Kana en s'arrêtant devant une maison. Parce que moi je m'arrête ici.

Elle vivait dans un petit studio qu'elle avait acheté en début d'année, ce n'était certes pas très grand, mais elle s'y sentait bien.

-Résidence Mugiwara, lui répondit Zoro en reculant de quelques pas.

Kana n'en avait jamais entendu parler... Mais il lui semblait que ce type d'habitation se trouvait dans la direction opposé, vers les riches quartier de Magnolia. Et son ami regardait partout autour de lui, comme si il ne reconnaissait pas la rue.

-J'ai deux questions avant de partir...

Kana se retint de rire, elle imaginait déjà une des questions: ''on est où là?''.

-Premièrement, c'est par où le port, Kana affichait un grand sourire en lui montrant la direction opposée vers laquelle il se dirigeait.

Mais le plus étonnant, c'est que même dans cette situation pour le moins ridicule, il arrivait à garder son air fier.

-Et... Comment tu t'appelle?

La journaliste fut surprise. Elle se repassa rapidement sa rencontre avec Zoro et, effectivement, elle ne lui avait jamais donné son prénom...

-Kana, Kana Alperona, lui répondit elle simplement en mimant une révérence.

Mais quitte à briser le mystère, autant le faire des deux côtés, non?

-Moi aussi j'ai une question! Tes cicatrices, elles viennent d'où? se permit-elle de demander.

Après tout, ne venait-il pas de passer une soirée à boire et à tourmenter Mira ensemble. Et de toute façon, c'était trop tard pour lui, elle le considérait déjà comme son ami.

Zoro frôla du bout des doigts la cicatrice qu'il arborait sur l'œil gauche.

-En entraînement, répondit-il simplement. Pour me motiver, j'utilise des katanas plutôt que des sabres en bambou... Voilà le résultat...

Il ne dit rien de plus. L'instinct de journaliste de Kana la chatouillait: elle voulait en savoir plus. Le fait d'avoir bien bu un peu plutôt n'améliorant pas sa perception des choses, elle en avait fait un affaire personnelle sans aucune raison et maintenant, elle voulait ABSOLUMENT en savoir plus.

-Et l'autre? demanda t-elle en avançant d'un pas et dirigeant une main vers le torse de son ami. Parce qu'à se promener avec un chemise entre-ouverte, on s'attire la curiosité des journalistes... ajouta t-elle en écartant l'ouverture de sa chemise vers la gauche, dévoilant un début de cicatrice, large et qui avait sûrement été soigné à la ''vas vite'' puisqu'elle était bien visible, sinueuse et bien trop large pour avoir été recousue par un vrai médecin.

C'était cette cicatrice là qui avait attiré son attention la première fois qu'elle l'avait croisé. Mais Zoro ne réagit aucunement alors qu'elle pensait avoir mis le doigt sur son secret... Kana sentait un peu de frustration monter en elle.

-Traîner dans les rues de Magnolia le soir n'est pas conseillé...

-On t'a agressé? s'étonna Kana en imaginant mal quelqu'un osé s'en prendre à quelqu'un de la stature du bretteur.

Elle leva la tête vers son visage pour mieux se rendre compte de son expression.

''Trop prés'' pensa t-elle en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait que quelques centimètres qui séparait son visage de celui de Zoro.

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer puis mit cela sur le compte de l'alcool.

-Pas, vraiment répondit son nouvel ami en la regardant droit dans les yeux, sans ciller, malgré la proximité entre eux. Magnolia est une scène pour les manieurs d'armes qui organisent entre eux des compétition parfaitement illégal, de préférence la nuit pour plus de discrétion... Avant d'obtenir ma licence de kendo je me battais le soir. Je gagnais à tout les coups, en disant ça, il paraissait plutôt fier de ses exploits, ses yeux brillaient et il affichait un petit sourire en coin. J'étais plutôt sur de moi, et là, il y a un gars qui a débarqué de nul part avec un immense épée noire et il m'a clairement mit K.O., j'ai failli y rester... Le gars, c'était Dracule Mihawk, le meilleur escrimeur du monde...

La journaliste fit immédiatement le lien entre l'adversaire que Zoro avait affronté en final des mondiaux de kendo et celui qui avait manqué de lui prendre la vie: c'était la même personne. Ainsi, son ami avait rejoint le circuit officiel pour pouvoir se venger.

-Je lui prouverais que je suis le meilleur! Décréta t-il, faisant tomber la théorie de la vengeance de Kana.

Il continua de parler, mais Kana ne l'écoutait plus. Décidément, Mira avait du leur servir quelque chose bien serré, elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Puis tandis qu'elle fixait toujours Zoro, elle se rendit compte que ses lèvres ne bougeaient plus, il avait arrêté de parler et la fixait droit dans les yeux. Elle frissonna en se disant que les regards qu'il lui avait lancé avant n'était rien en comparaison de ça, ses yeux noirs était profondément ancré dans les siens et c'était comme si il la voyait comme elle était réellement, un vrai trouillarde se donne un genre de fille solitaire malgré le fait quelle déteste être toute seule. Était-il vraiment capable de la voir?

Zoro baissa la tête et posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme, elle sentait son souffle glisser en douceur sur ses joues. Elle se glissa sur la pointe des pieds et franchit le peu distance qui les séparait, elle effleura sa bouche du bout de ses lèvres. Elle sentit alors une main se poser sur ses hanches et elle enroula ses bras autour du coups de Zoro puis leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact en un doux baiser.

Son téléphone sonnait. Kana soupira puis ouvrit doucement les yeux. Des rayons de soleil filtrés par de longs rideaux gris caressait son visage, aujourd'hui serait une belle journée, elle n'en doutait pas.

Et le téléphone sonnait encore, décidément, on voulait absolument le joindre. Alors qu'elle allait se retourner pour attraper son portable et arrêter ce bruit, on le lui tendit. Elle le saisit et sans surprise, vu que c'était un homme aux cheveux verts qui le lui tendait, ce n'était donc pas l'alcool qui avait dicter ses actes, elle se souvenait de tout. Elle remercia Zoro qui avait déjà enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, Kana ne pu retenir un sourire en coin à le voir ainsi puis décrocha.

-Kana Alperona, fit elle en portant le téléphone à son oreille.

-Alors, pas trop fatigué d'avoir tapiné toute la nuit?

Kana se figea et remonta la couverture pour cacher sa poitrine nu puis tourna la tête dans toutes les directions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui? Partir les larmes aux yeux comme hier, ou accepter un petit rendez-vous dans mon bureau fermé à clés...

La jeune femme se mit à trembler, elle avait beau fanfaronné devant Mirajane que les insinuations de Doflamingo ne la dérangeait que professionnellement, en fait elle avait fini par devenir paranoïaque, à croire que son patron l'observait tout le temps.

-... on descendra les stores pour ne pas être vu, par contre il ne faudra pas que tu cries ou que tu gémisses trop fort, ou on pourrait nous entendre...

Kana ferma les yeux pour retenir des larmes, elle imaginait le sourire carnassier et satisfait qu'il devait afficher. La peur la tétanisait, elle était incapable de raccrocher ou même de jeter le téléphone, elle était là, à ressasser ses peurs tandis que les mots lourds de sens de Doflamingo ne faisaient qu'accroître ses craintes.

-... ne mets pas de sous-vêtements, comme ça, ça ira plus vite...

-Allô?

Kana n'avait pas tout compris, elle tenait le téléphone il y avait encore une seconde, elle écoutait tout puis, elle n'avait plus eut de son. Elle ouvrit les yeux, laissant glisser une larme sur sa joue, puis elle vit que Zoro c'était redressé et tenait le téléphone, un sévère, bien qu'encore, endormis sur le visage.

-Vois ça comme tu veux...

Le fait de ne plus entendre la voix de son patron la calma un peu, elle réussit même à se concentrer sur les paroles de Zoro.

-... Après, même si je suis son ''clients du soir'' comme tu le dis, il faut croire qu'elle a quelques exigence, puisque peu importe combien tu la paye, elle refuse de te prendre comme client, non? … Ah! Et pendant que j'y pense! Ne compte pas la revoir de si tôt dans ta boîte, elle vaut bien mieux.

Puis il raccrocha et posa le téléphone sur le lit. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner vers Kana qu'elle lui sauta dans les bras, en larme, lui bredouillant un merci entre deux sanglots. Zoro passa les bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme qui c'était blottie contre lui.

-Ça va aller, on va appeler ton opérateur et bloquer son numéro, il ne t'embêtera plus, murmura t-il d'une voie étonnamment douce avant de déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux.

Il s'en était déjà rendu compte hier soir, il adorait l'odeur de son shampoing, même maintenant, il sentait encore les effluves d'agrumes.

-Et je connais quelqu'un qui travail pour un autre journal de Magnolia. Certes c'est pas le GM-M, mais tu devrais t'en sortir là-bas, non?

Les sanglots s'étaient arrêté et il sentait que la respiration paniquée de la jeune femme c'était calmé et était maintenant lente et régulière: elle s'était endormie

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Kana rouvrit les yeux, et sourit aussitôt, elle était bien au chaud dans les bras de Zoro.

_Je l'avais fait venir juste pour oublier... Et maintenant, il me console... Finalement, il pourrait peut être bien rester, non?_


End file.
